Chapter: Gaiden
Gaiden: Yoshimori's First Battle (外伝 ~良守の初陣~, Gaiden：Ryōshu no Uijin) is the 134.5th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary The Sumimura Family holds a ceremony to appoint 7 year-old Yoshimori as Karasumori's newest kekkaishi. Yoshimori sits within a Kekkai, while his family members each offer a toast and splash their cups over the Kekkai (2 year-old Toshimori throws his cup instead). Yoshimori complains about his legs cramping, which causes his grandfather to fly into a rage about Yoshimori's immaturity. While Masamori holds Shigemori back, Toshimori runs off with Shuji chasing him, and Yoshimori collapses from exhaustion. At the Yukimura Home, Hakubi lightly teases Tokine while she prepares to leave for her own Kekkaishi duties. As Tokine leaves the compound, she spots Yoshimori with Madarao, receiving a final farewell from his family. Shigemori orders him to see the job through until the end, and Shuji wishes him luck, but Masamori warns Yoshimori that he will have no help in his duties any longer. Yoshimori begins to cry as he leaves, causing both Tokine and Hakubi to wonder if he'll be okay. Once at Karasumori Academy, Yoshimori opens his nightly snack over Madarao's protests. After Tokine arrives, he offers to share his chocolate, but she refuses, and encourages him to take the job more seriously, since Masamori won't be there to help him anymore. Yoshimori insists that he doesn't need his brother's help, and Tokine warns that he'll die with his current attitude. Yoshimori decides to take revenge on Masamori by venturing into the school and writing "stupid big brother" on Masamori's desk. As he leaves, a dark figure (obviously Masamori) enters, chuckles, and erases the message. Outside, Tokine spots a tiny, winged, harmless Ayakashi, and decides to let Yoshimori catch it, in order to build his confidence. Hakubi thinks it's a bad idea, but doesn't interfere. Hours later, Yoshimori still hasn't managed to catch the Ayakashi, much to Madarao's annoyance. Hakubi is getting worried because the Ayakashi has grown over time, but Tokine wants to wait a little longer. Tokine and Hakubi suddenly sense a bigger Ayakashi approaching. Yoshimori and Madarao are still chasing the small Ayakashi when it flies toward a large flower, and is quickly devoured by a shadowy creature. The creature is revealed to be Hanauo, a large Ayakashi that uses the flower on its head to attract prey. Tokine and Hakubi rush over, and are startled to see Yoshimori surround Hanauo with a very large Kekkai (which he had been using against the previous Ayakashi with no success). Tokine compliments Yoshimori, who responds that it was easier because Hanuo was slow. Hanauo begins trying to escape, so Tokine helps Yoshimori maintain the Kekkai, and they destroy Hanauo together. Tokine vacuums up the particles with Tenketsu, but finds that Yoshimori has fallen asleep against a tree, exhausted from his efforts. Masamori arrives to carry Yoshimori home, but asks Tokine to look after him from now on. Hakubi confirms that Masamori had been there all along, and Tokine admits she doesn't understand the bond between the two brothers. Characters (in order of appearance) Minor Ayakashi *Tiny Flier Navigation Category:Manga Chapters